


Santa's Helper

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: It's the Christmas parade which happens to have Santa.  But Santa isn't just a normal person, it's young Valerie DiBiase's Big Daddy (grandpa).





	Santa's Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - Parade Santa

Kelly squats down to make sure Valerie’s coat is zipped up entirely.  She smiles at her daughter.  “Ready?” she asks.

 

“Yes!  Where’s Daddy?”

 

“Daddy’s driving the truck with Santa in it.”

 

Valerie’s eyes widen.  “Daddy knows Santa?”

 

“He does.”

 

Kelly lifts her up once they reach the rest of the family.  “Sorry we’re late,” she says as Mike leans over to give her a quick hug.

 

“No problem,” Mike says.  “Just glad you could make it.”

 

“Daddy knows Santa!” Valerie exclaims.

 

Mike beams.  “He does?  How cool is that?”

 

“Do you know Santa, Uncle Mike?”

 

“Hmm…”  Mike winks at her.

 

“You do!?  Mommy, Uncle Mike knows Santa too!”

 

“He does?” Kelly asks.  “That’s awesome.”

 

“Uncle Mike, can you put me on your shoulders?  I want to see Santa better.”

 

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

 

Kelly smiles as Mike lifts Valerie onto his shoulders.  “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.”

 

As the parade goes on, Kelly can’t help but love Valerie’s reactions.  She just has to wonder how she’s going to react to seeing Santa.  Will Valerie be able to figure out that this Santa is her Big Daddy?

 

“Look, Mommy!  There’s Daddy’s truck.”

 

Kelly looks over to see Teddy’s truck making it’s way down the street.  She chews on her bottom lip when she sees Ted standing in the back of the truck.  He does make a great Santa.  The parade comes to an end after Teddy turns the corner.  Kelly looks up at Valerie.  She hasn’t questioned anything.  However, she hasn’t seen him up close yet.

 

“Mommy, can we go see Santa?”

 

“Of course we can.”

 

Kelly stands to the side as Valerie walks up to Santa.  She bites down on her lip, hoping that this interaction will be a good one.  She glances beside her when a hand rest on her hip, smiling when she sees Teddy.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey back,” Teddy says.  “Has she figured it out?”

 

Kelly looks back over.  She can see their daughter watching Santa intently.  “I think she may have just now.”  She smiles when Valerie runs over.

 

“Mommy, come down here,” Valerie says.

 

Kelly squats down.  “What?”

 

“It’s not the real Santa.  It’s one of his helpers.”  Valerie pulls Kelly closer.  “Did you know Big Daddy is one of his helpers?”


End file.
